Wasted Breath
by Legal - Assasin 101
Summary: Jonathan Crane discovers a most interesting test subject, and he's desperate to make her scream, no matter what it Takes... Rated M for a reason, Kiddies ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**Wasted Breath Chapter One**_

_A/N: (Squee) I Just Got Back From Shopping And I Now Have FOUR New Batman Comics, All Of Which Contain Jonathan Goodness~ Anyway, After Reading On Of The Versions Of Him, I Came Up With This. (I Thought This Up/Wrote Almost Half At Approx. Two-Thirty In The Morning So Please Bear With Me On This One) _

**Disclaimer:** _I Don't Own Jonathan, But I Own Just About Everyone Else: D_

Jonathan prowled the silent streets of Gotham, searching for a new test subject. He pulled his coat tighter around his lean form. The night air was cold and frigid, not exactly the best weather conditions for people hunting.

He paused, spotting a young woman of only about twenty walking out of a dingy Pub a few buildings down.

"Hey come on, babe…" A random drunkard yelled at her, grabbing her arm. She shrugged him off, scowling.

"Piss off, Frank, you're drunk."

"Come on, Kat, _babe_, have a heart."

"Piss. Off."

The man growled and slammed the young woman against the brick wall behind her, a sickening thud echoing through the silence. Jonathan walked forward, tapping the man on the shoulder. He spun, blood shot eyes gazing at him quizzically.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked, stale, gin stained breath wafting out of his mouth like sickening waves. Jonathan smiled, but of course, you couldn't see it through his mask. He lifted his hand towards he man's face, curled his index finger towards his palm, and pressed the button attached. There was a dull click and then a quiet hissing sound. Moments later, a greenish cloud of gas surrounded the man's face. He coughed, gasped, and sputtered, falling to his knees. The Scarecrow took a sick pleasure in kicking the man in the face, his lips cracking into a sadistic grin as the man screamed like a wounded infant.

He looked back at the young woman. She had collapsed onto the ground, blood trickling down the side of her face. He sighed, picking her up gently.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Katherine groaned, her eyes fluttering open. She was in a small room, painted a rich red color.

"Ah. You're awake." Her head snapped in the direction of the voice, only to receive a blinding pain shoot up her spine and into her head. When she unclenched her teeth and opened her eyes again, she found herself staring at a man of approximately thirty, tall – very tall, she noted- bright orange hair, and glasses that glared almost painfully under the lights.

"Where the fuck am I?" She yelled, Jonathan simply laughed.

"My, my, such language, child…" He chided gently, standing up. Katherine glared at him with a mixture of hatred and mild curiosity.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice lowered to a reasonable tone. The man's smile didn't falter.

"Fear incarnate." Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh ha, ha, ha, _real_ funny."

In the split second following her remark, Katherine found herself trapped in the chair she was sitting in, Jonathan's thin form pinning her down.

"Dude, relax, it was a joke…"

"_I despise jokes._"

Katherine sighed.

"Well, you're no fun."

She looked him in the eyes, her blue-green eyes challenging his almost black ones. "What do you want with me?" She asked, no hint of fear in her voice. That in itself angered Jonathan.

"You're here to be my new test subject."

"_Fascinating._" The sarcasm in her voice didn't go unnoticed and Jonathan tightened his grip on her wrist, a bluish black bruise forming under his spindly fingers.

"Be quiet. The only sounds that should be coming from your mouth are blood curdling screams."

"Really?" She scoffed, "And tell me, what exactly happened to the last sucker in my position?"

"Kyle? He overdosed on my latest concoction and stabbed himself in the neck with a pair of scissors." He smiled, "His screams were _so_ beautiful…" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"You're a very fucked up person, are you aware of that?"

Jonathan's grip on her wrist tightened even more, breaking the skin and causing a small trickle of blood to surface.

"What did I say about language, child?" he asked, enjoying the expression of pain plastered to Katherine's face.

"Hmph. Whatever." She mumbled. Jonathan growled.

"Why are you so calm?!"

"Honestly? You're really not that scary…"

That pushed Jonathan over the edge. He stormed over to one of his tables, snatching the syringe off of it. He pointed the tip at Katherine's neck, smiling.

"You say that now, child, but in a few minutes, you'll be screaming your little lungs out." His little smile twisted into a grin of sadistic madness. "And won't it just sound _musical?_" Katherine's eyes widened, the true reality of the situation settling onto her brain.

"My god…" She whispered, "You're not joking…"

"Did I not tell you, child, that I despise jokes?" As he said that, he pushed the tip of the syringe into her neck. Pushing the plunger down, he smiled gently.

"Sweet dreams."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Katherine looked around her, she appeared to be in her old childhood house, back before the…

_Fire…_

Her eyes widened in panic as she saw the smoke pouring in through the bottom of her door. She jumped out of her bed, noticing her loss of stature. _…I look seven again…_ she thought, _but…why?_

She threw the door to her room open, falling backwards as a large burst of flame shot out at her like disgusting, groping hands. Realizing that leaving through the door wasn't going to work, she opened her window, gazing at the ground below. She was on the bottom floor, so her window was close enough to the ground that she could climb out and just drop. When she was safely out of the house, she ran straight to the place her parents always told her to go to in an emergency: the enormous tree in their front lawn. As she sat under the shade of the trees twisted branches, she waited silently.

…_Where are Mommy and Daddy?_ She thought, staring at the smoke billowing out of the doors and windows.

Slowly but surely, the notion dawned on her small mind that maybe Mommy and Daddy _didn't_ make it out like she had. Their room was on the top floor, where the fire had started in the first place. So she sat under the shade of the tree, her mouth slightly opened, trying to figure out why her parents hadn't run out, why they weren't there holding her, asking her if she was okay, showering her in kisses and crooning that everything was alright, that they were fine, and that's all that mattered.

It slowly came to her that maybe that may never happen again, that she may never be embraced by her father's strong arms, basking in the smell of his grown up cologne, or that she may never walk into the kitchen in the morning to see her mother making breakfast, her face lit up beautifully by the warm light of the sunrise through the open window.

The window that now had black smoke pouring out of it like a faucet.

That's when it hit her. And when it hit her, it hit _hard. _She cried, and cried, but she didn't scream, she didn't waste her breath on something so useless. Screaming didn't help, but crying did.

So she cried, sobbing her parent's names as if she did it enough, they would suddenly come back to life.

She sat under that tree for almost three hours. When the police finally arrived, she had cried herself into unconscious, her tears staining her young face.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Katherine's eyes shot open, she first spotted Jonathan, who was sitting in the chair opposite hers, a perplexed look on his face.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She asked, to weak to really raise her voice. Jonathan, who normally would have taken great pride in explaining his genius work, simply frowned.

"You…Didn't scream…" He murmured, furrowing his eyebrows. "Why? Why didn't you _scream?!_"

Katherine, who was slowly calming down by taking deep breaths, looked back at Jonathan quizzically.

"Why should I? Screaming is a waste of breath. It doesn't do anything to relieve the pain…so what's the point?"

"But…" He mumbled, not quite knowing what to say to that. "But everybody screams…_everybody…_"

"Hmph. Well, sorry to disappoint you so much." Katherine scowled, "Next time you fucking inject someone with that shit why don't you just _tell_ them to scream? I mean, fuck, it would save you a whole lot of time." Jonathan just stared blankly at her, her words not really registering in his head. Her lips were moving, and that was about it.

"You…didn't…"

"Yes! I know! Jesus Christ! I didn't scream, alert the mother fucking press! Would you let me go now?"

Jonathan shook his head, his blank expression being slowly taken over by a more sinister smile.

"Oh, you'll scream child, _one way or another…_"

_A/N: Well, Did I Do Alright For Two In The Morning? This'll Be A Two-shot I Think… The Next Chapter Might Be A Little… Mature…So... Be Aware Younger Readers. Anyway, In One Of The One Version I Read Of Him, Jonathan Reeeeaaaaallllyyy, Loves When People Scream, So I Took That And Twisted It Into Something A Little More…Adult… Anyway, Reviews Are Needed._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wasted Breath Chapter Two**_

_A/N: Okay, I Just Want To Get This Story Out Of My System, And Then I'll Start Updating Nothing To Fear, Alright? Bear With Me. I'd Once More Like To Dedicate This Chapter To Yuhi Sakura, Who's Been An Almost Incomprehensible Help To My Self Esteem. THAAANKS!!_

**Disclaimer:**___I Don't Own Jonathan, But I Own Katherine And Her Parents. (But They're Dead So Who Cares? Xp) _

Jonathan sighed; feeling more relaxed than he usually did when he wakes up. He also noticed that he was warmer than usual. He finally looked to his right and noticed that Katherine had curled up against him, still sleeping quietly. He yelled, pushing her off of the side of the bed. He shivered as his body temperature dropped noticeably.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Katherine yelled, rubbing her head tenderly.

"If it wasn't for the vulgarity of it all, I might ask you the same question!" He yelled back, fuming at the fact the she had managed to actually sneak into his bed without him noticing. Katherine pouted childishly.

"But you said I could sleep wherever I wanted as long as I didn't bother you." She smiled, "And you were sleeping, so I couldn't have bothered you much, could I?" Jonathan scowled.

"Believe me, it bothered me."

Katherine's smile formed into a smug smirk.

"If it bothered you so much, why did you wrap your arms around me?"

Jonathan's face flushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"I was asleep. I had no real control over my actions."

"Sure."

He growled.

"You're very irritating, are you aware of that, child?"

"Yes. I pride myself on that quite often."

"Oh dear…" He mumbled, "Why did I have to pick such an obnoxious subject?"

"I can hear you." Jonathan glared t her, but she didn't notice.

"Right. Well I must go and produce more of my toxin; it seems you need a more concentrated dose to produce the desired effects."

"Count me in," Katherine said, standing up, "This sounds interesting." Jonathan stared at the young woman. _What on earth is wrong with this child?_ He thought, climbing out of bed and walking towards the door. Katherine followed.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jonathan bent over his table, measuring his powders with a surgical precision. He grabbed a beaker from beside him and flicked the small burner on. As the tiny flame reared up, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Katherine flinched slightly. He grinned, finally realizing what he needed to get some vocalization out of his newest subject. He turned around slowly, slipping one of his small lighters into his sleeve.

"Child?" He asked slowly, smiling.

"My name is Katherine, _dude._" She mumbled. Jonathan's eye twitched slightly but he kept his fake smile up.

"Alright _Katherine,_ please refer to me as Jonathan. Nowtell me, what exactly are you afraid of?"

"Oh please," She scoffed, "You think I'd tell _you?_ I may be young, but I'm not dumb."

"Hm. Interesting." He said quietly, approaching the chair she was sitting in.

"And tell me…you wouldn't happen to suffer from oh, I don't know…" In a swift motion, he pulled the lighter out of his sleeve, and flicked it on in front of her face.

"An arson phobia?"

Katherine squeezed her eyes shut.

"What the hell is that?!" She yelled.

"It's a lighter."

"No you fucking idiot, _that word!_ What did it mean?!"

"Well if you honestly haven't figured it out by now, it's a fear of fire."

"I'm not afraid of fire!" she said, but her posture showed otherwise.

"Oh. Well if you're not afraid of it, you won't mind if I do this…" He said, putting the open flame under her jacket sleeve. He grinned as the fabric caught fire, quickly spreading up her arm. Katherine bit her lip so hard it bled, throwing the jacket onto the floor, stepping on it like a swarm of bugs. Jonathan scowled, she still didn't scream like he thought she would, like he _hoped _she would.

The gears inside his head turned round, desperately trying to think of something. That's when he caught sight of the thin spaghetti strap tank top she was wearing. He felt himself stir slightly and he thought of a plan far more evil than just gassing her. Who said it had to be screams of _terror?_ It could be…something else…it all sounded the same to him. His trademark sadistic grin slowly formed and he let his eyes roam over Katherine's body.

"'The fuck are you looking at?" She asked, still evidently pissed off from the jacket incident. "Think this is funny? That jacket cost me two whole paychecks!"

With out tearing his eyes away from her curves, he offhandedly mumbled:

"And what exactly _is_ your job?"

Katherine's face flushed slightly and she looked down.

"None of your business."

"Alright then."

She looked back up at him.

"Wait…what? You're not going to pester me about not telling you all my personal information like you wanted? Are you okay?" She smirked, walking up to him.

She placed her hand against his forehead, putting on a false, cheery maternal tone.

"Oh, are you getting a fever? You feel a little hot." She smirked again. Before she could quite figure out what happened, she found herself pushed down on the couch behind her, her arms pinned above her head.

"I know how to now…" He mumbled, his tone deep and husky.

"Wha…?" Katherine stuttered, blushing.

"How to make you scream..." He whispered, trailing his tongue across her neck. Katherine shivered, but tried to keep her composure.

"Y-you're crazy…" She said, trying to squirm away. Unfortunately, that only spurred Jonathan on further, causing him to pull her shirt up and run his spindly fingers over the pale flesh of her stomach. Katherine whimpered and shut her eyes.

"S-stop…"

"Mmmm, you say that, but I don't really believe you for some reason…" He smiled, gently kissing the side of her neck. Katherine tried to make a snarky comeback, but she was silenced by Jonathan's possessive mouth covering hers. She groaned at the need she felt in the kiss, the sheer unbridled _passion_.

"So child, are you going to scream for me?" He asked, a smirk plastered to his face.

"I told you, my name is Katherine." She moaned, arching her back as he removed her pants and underwear slowly, teasingly.

"My, my," He taunted, "Rather enthusiastic, aren't we child?"

"Shut the fuck up, it- it's been a while, okay?"

Chuckling, he inserted a long finger into her, enjoying the look of both surprise and pleasure on her face.

"Ngn. Warn me before you do that again…" She panted, her face flushing.

"Okay." He mumbled, "Consider this my warning." With that, he thrust two more fingers inside her, savoring the sound of her crying out. Katherine arched her back, forcing herself not to scream, trying to deny Jonathan the pleasure of her surrender. Jonathan growled,

"Scream. _Please… scream for me…_" He groaned, pumping his fingers slowly. Katherine writhed against the couch, tilting her head back.

"N-never…" She moaned. Jonathan smirked, increasing the pace of his fingers, building Katherine up to a pitched frenzy. It was at that moment that Katherine lost all real mental control. She arched her back to the point that it was almost painful, and then she _did_ scream, she screamed so loud she could feel her lungs burn. Jonathan let his eyes close momentarily, basking in the sweet, almost musical tone of her voice. It was like magic to him.

He slowly pulled his fingers out, wiping them on his shirt.

"…That was…Erm…Um…Wow…" She whispered, slowly coming down from her high. Jonathan smiled, gently running his hand over her face, caressing her quivering lips with his thumb.

"Thank you, Katherine, your voice…it's so…" He paused, momentarily losing himself in thought. "…Stimulating…" He finished, smirking. Katherine blushed, before going back to her normal snarky disposition.

"Well, don't go thinking that I wanted to…If I had more self control you would still be trying to get something out of me." She said, a hint of pride in her voice. Jonathan smirked, running a hand up her leg and watching her shiver.

"Well truth be told…" He mumbled against her lips, "I think this way is _so_ much more enjoyable…"

_A/N: …Shut Up…I'm Not Good At Writing Lemons… . …I Suppose Reviews Are Still Wanted, But If It's About My Craptastic Lemon Skills, Please Omit It. Thank You. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wasted Breath Chapter 3**_

_A/N: Hello Again!!! I'm So Sorry That I Haven't Updated In A While, I Was Really Sick. :( I'd Like To Thank My Reviewers For Keeping Me Motivated. Oh, And As A Response To highland girl 1592, The Comics I Own Are: (Deep Breath LOL) Haunted Knight, The Killing Joke, Four Of A Kind, Joker's Asylum, Year One: Two Face And Scarecrow And As The Crow Flies. All Of Those (Excluding The Killing Joke) Have Jonathan In It :D)_

**Disclaimer: **_I Don't Own Jonathan, But I Do Own Katherine._

Katherine hated awkward silences, she honestly did. So when she had to spend the past two and a half days in almost complete silence because Jonathan didn't want to talk to her, she was a little more than ticked off.

"Hey." She whispered, poking Jonathan in the arm, "I'm bored."

Jonathan sighed, placing his beaker of toxin on the table.

"You really don't seem to understand your situation here, do you?" Katherine smiled and shook her head.

"Nah, I think I got it. You're just mad cause I'm not the 'perfect little test subject' you were looking for."

_Silence._

Katherine frowned, poking his arm again.

"Are you pouting? Only kids do that."

"I'm not pouting, you imbecile, I'm planning."

"Ooh, didn't your mother ever tell you not to call people names?" She asked.

Jonathan grit his teeth, forcing himself to stay calm.

"Don't…Don't talk about my mother…" He forced out, trying not to snap and hurt the girl beside him.

"Erm… okay then…" Katherine mumbled, squirming uncomfortably in her chair. If there was one thing she knew above anything else, it was that taunts about your parents can hurt more than anything. _Especially_ if something unfortunate had happened to them. Suddenly, Jonathan stood up, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" She called, actually curious.

"Out."

"Why?"

"To find a new test subject." Katherine frowned.

"What about me?"

"You're useless." Katherine gasped dramatically, placing a hand over her heart.

"Ouch. My feelings." She paused, "Can I come with you?"

Jonathan stopped.

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Cause this sounds like fun to watch."

"Er…I suppose… But you must promise to stay out of my way…"

Katherine shot out of her chair, saluting dramatically.

"Sir yes sir!" She cried.

Shaking his head, Jonathan walked out of the house, Katherine following close behind him.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

"So who exactly are we looking for?" Katherine asked, eyeing the other citizens walking past her.

"No one in particular." Jonathan replied, "Just as long as they look healthy enough to survive the tests." Katherine nodded, completely neutral to the fact that they were practically talking about murder.

The sun was slowly setting in the background, and Katherine noticed that more and more of Gotham's slimier inhabitants were coming out.

"Geez…" She mumbled, walking a little closer to Jonathan, "There sure are some real _creeps _out here at night…" Jonathan simply nodded. Suddenly, both of them were approached by a young woman of probably only sixteen, wearing a low cut tube top and a frilled mini – skirt.

"Hiya big boy…" She said, circling Jonathan like a vulture.

"Can I help you?" He asked, frowning.

"No, but I think _I_ could be of some service to _you…_" By now she was practically _hanging_ off of Jonathan's arm. Katherine scowled.

"Dumb slut…" She mumbled. The young girl spun, glaring.

"What was that?"

"I _said_ that you're a dumb slut. Got a problem?"

The girl stepped towards Katherine, the click of her high heels echoing loudly through the dark alley.

"Yeah, I've got a problem." She replied. Katherine sighed.

"Look, I don't want a fight. I'm just saying that you really need to find and actual job, I mean, come on, people don't want someone as young as _you_, they'd feel like a pedophile!" The young girl scowled, pushing Katherine backwards towards the brick wall.

"Why should I listen to you? You're probably just mad cause I hit on your boyfriend." She pointed over to Jonathan, "I mean, he's probably more interested in _me_ than he ever was with _you_." Katherine's self restraint snapped and she slapped the girl across the face, reveling in the sharp sound that followed.

"Now, now…" Jonathan said, draping his long arm around the young girl's shoulder. "I think her proposition sounds quite pleasant." Katherine's jaw dropped to the ground. She stood dumbfounded as Jonathan and the girl walked back in the direction of his house. It wasn't until Jonathan turned his head and winked at her than Katherine realized what he was actually doing. She smirked, walking behind the two slowly.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Jonathan opened the door to his house, leading the young woman inside. The girl smiled, looking around.

"Wow…" She mumbled, "This place is huge! You must be _rich…_" Her eyes glinted, "So…" She started, her voice dripping with a seductive charm, "What can I do for you?"

"Hmmm… Well…" Jonathan said, slowly approaching her, "Would you first like to indulge in something more on the _illegal_ side of things?" The girl giggled childishly.

"Are you offering me drugs?" She asked. Jonathan smiled and nodded.

The girl's face lit up, ecstatic at the thought of it.

Jonathan walked up to his table, pulling another one of his pre-made syringes off of it. He turned back around, offering the needle to the woman, who took it willingly.

Jonathan grinned as the girl plunged the tip of the needle into her arm. She paused, dropping the syringe to the ground. Moments later, she screamed, falling to the ground and curling up into a small ball. Jonathan smiled, leaning her up against a wall. A few minutes later, the door opened and closed and Katherine walked in, shivering.

"You know, it's _really _damn cold out there!" She cried. Then she noticed the unconscious girl against the wall. "Ohhhhh, I missed all the fun, didn't I?" She said, mock pouting. Jonathan shrugged.

"Not really, I gave her a concentrated dose to put her to sleep so I could tie her up."

"Oh. Alright then." She paused, staring at the young girl. "So… what do we do until she wakes up?" Jonathan shrugged once more. Katherine sighed.

"Wanna play a game?"

_A/N: Because I Just Looked At The Calendar, I Just Wanted To Let You Guys Know That When School Starts (Aug. 31__st__) My Updating Habit Is Going To Slow Considerably, So I'm Sorry In Advanced. Reviews Are Still Needed :) _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wasted Breath Chapter 4**_

_A/N: (Sigh) I'm still not very happy with school as it is right now, but it's getting better. You guys are still going to have to yell at me to remind me that I have stories to write though ;)_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Jonathan, but I do own Katherine_

"Wanna play a game?"

Jonathan arched an eyebrow.

"What kind of game?"

Katherine smiled, pulling a pack of worn cards out of her back pocket and throwing them onto the table.

"It's all I have with me and something tells me you really don't play a lot of games around here so… Card games alright with you?" Jonathan shrugged.

"I suppose that it's better than nothing…" He said, sitting down at the table. "So, which card game would you like to play?" Katherine looked like she was holding in laughter and when she spoke, her words came out shaky.

"W-we could…" She paused, stifling a laugh. "We could play strip poker!"

Jonathan just stared.

"No."

"Ohh, you're no fun!" She whined, still laughing. Jonathan was still silent; shocked that she would even _joke_ about something so stupid and childish.

"If I told you I was kidding, would you go into 'pouting defensive little kid' mode?" She asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Are you going to recommend an actual game or are you just going to sit and laugh to yourself like an idiot?" He asked, not seeing what was so funny about the whole thing in the first place. Katherine sighed.

"Fine. What about just normal Texas Hold 'Em?"

"Alright, I suppose."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Two and a half hours and eighteen games of poker later, Jonathan was starting to get a little irritated. Eighteengames. _Eighteen!_ And he had lost every single last one of them horribly.

"Are you cheating?" He asked, trying to catch a glimpse of Katherine's cards. Pulling her hand close to her chest, Katherine replied:

"No, you just really suck at this game."

He sighed.

"I fold."

Katherine smirked, laying her cards face up on the table. The cards were mostly twos and threes, a horrible hand. Jonathan frowned.

"But…But… you lied… you acted like you had a great hand… that's cheating!" He cried. Katherine just shook her head, laughing.

"Nooo, that's called _bluffing_ and it's one of the biggest factors in any poker game. The whole point is to trick your opponent into thinking you have an unbeatable hand, but really…" She gestured to the cards in front of her, "It's worth nothing, get it?" Jonathan nodded, still slightly ticked that he lost nineteen times in a row. Just as he was about to ask for another rematch, there was a small noise from behind him. He spun, and noticed that the young girl leaning against the wall was coming to. He smiled, placing his cards back down onto the table and standing up.

"Finally awake, I see." He said, the girl groaned, rubbing her head.

"Hn… What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing yet." Jonathan said, "You're here to be my newest test subject for a toxin I've created." Her eyes widened.

"No…No, no, no, no!" She cried, "I'm too young to die!! Please don't hurt me!!" Her pitiful cries sickened Katherine to the core of her being, if you're going to die, at least die with _some_ dignity for Christ's sake!

"Oh, shut up…" Katherine mumbled. The girl shot her a glare cold enough to freeze the sun.

"What about her?!" She asked, "Why can't you just test on her??"

"Because she-

"Because I'm his assistant." Katherine finished, smiling. Jonathan shot her a questioning look. Katherine just shrugged.

The girl gave up crying, realizing that wouldn't help her. She decided to adopt a…Different approach.

"Are you sure you want to hurt me?" She asked seductively, "You can do whatever you want with me if you let me live…" She spread her legs slightly, causing Katherine to roll her eyes. The girl looked up at Jonathan through thick eyelashes. "How about it?"

Before he could answer, Katherine delivered a swift kick to the girl's stomach, causing her to double over in pain.

"Be quiet you dumb slut," She said. "You're making me sick." Jonathan looked over at Katherine, slightly shocked at the pure malice in her voice.

"Katherine, I think you-

"You shut up too!" She snapped. Jonathan, shocked into silence, took a small step back.

"You think you can get people to do whatever you want them to do, don't you?" Katherine said, glaring down at the girl in pure disgust. "Just because of your body." She laughed; it was cold, almost chilling to hear. "Makes me sick."

Just as the girl was about to speak, Katherine kicked her in the stomach again.

"Did I fucking say you could talk?!" She said, scowling.

Jonathan raised an eyebrow. He knew that the girl was defiant, but he honestly didn't see her as being this…

_Evil?_ His mind said. _No…not evil…just…Dominant. _His mind decided.

His mind also decided that he liked when Katherine acted this way.

"I'm going to let you go now, slut." Katherine said, roughly grabbing the girl's arm and hauling her up. "And I swear, if you tell a single soul about me, or my friend, or this house, I'm going to cut that precious body of yours up so bad, that no man's _ever_ gonna want to look at it, understand?" The girl remained silent. Katherine tightened her grip on the girl's arm, small bruises forming under her hand. "Understand?" She repeated. The girl whimpered and nodded rapidly.  
"Good." She released her arm, smirking as the girl ran out of the house at almost record speed. Katherine whistled.

"Wow. I didn't know someone could run that fast with heels on…"

It was then that Jonathan broke out of his shocked state. Stepping forward, he frowned.

"You know you just released my last test subject, right?" He asked, annoyance evident in his voice. Katherine nodded.

"Yup. Bitch really pissed me off…Don't worry though," She smiled at him. "Since I'm your partner now, I'll just help you find a new one!" Jonathan look at her.

"When did you become my partner?"

Katherine shrugged.

"When I figured that I had nothing better to do this week." She looked back out the front door. "Hm… I don't trust the skank not to rat, so I guess we should find a new place to crash for a while…" Jonathan sighed.

"Do you know how long it took me to find this place!? Where are we going to stay?" Katherine shrugged.

"Dunno. My place?"

_A/N: ^^ Damn, I sure made Katherine a bitch XD. Reviews are still needed._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wasted Breath Chapter 5**_

_A/N: Okay everyone, I'm really sorry about not updating for such a long time, I've been in the hospital for a while (And thus had no access to a computer) I also know that I really should update Nothing to fear…But I think I have a complex about ending it… So I'm updating this!!! (Don't hate me, please)_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Jonathan, but I do own Katherine. _

"Your place?" Jonathan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Won't your parents have a few things to say about that?"

A pained look came over Katherine's face and she lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes.

"No…" She said quietly, almost silently. "No you won't have to worry about them…"

"Erm…Alright then…" Jonathan mumbled, the tiniest hint of guilt in his voice. Suddenly, Katherine straightened back up, clearing her throat.

"But never mind my parents…" She said, "What's important is getting all of this stuff over to my house." Jonathan nodded, grateful to shift the subject to something a little less awkward.

"Wait…How are we going to get all my equipment to your house?" He asked, "It's obviously way too heavy to carry all the way there…"

"Hmmm…" Katherine sighed. "You're right. Tell you what." She said. "My car is still parked in the lot by where I work… If you let me work for tonight, give me a few minutes to resign, say goodbye to my friends, and grab my paycheck"She winked "And I can bring my car back here and pick up all your stuff!" She smiled. "Sound good?"

"Hm. I can't see why not…"

"Great."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

Just as Katherine was about to walk out of the door, Jonathan entered the room.

"I'll be back in about three hours, got it?" Jonathan nodded.

"Well…Actually…" He said slowly, "I wanted to know if I could come with you?" Katherine furrowed her eyebrows.

"Why?" Jonathan shrugged.

"I just wanted to know what you do, that's all." He paused. "Besides, I've packed up everything that I need already."

Katherine sighed.

"Fine. Just don't get in my way."

Jonathan had to smile to himself at the remembrance that he had told her something almost identical to that not two days ago. Quietly chuckling to himself, he followed Katherine out the door.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

"My, my! I didn't know you worked here!" Jonathan said, standing outside the dingy pub where the two of them first met.

"Yup. Not the nicest place in Gotham but hey," She shrugged, "It pays the bills."

"I honestly thought you were just a regular here or something…"

"Pshhh, no. I don't drink unless it's an emergency." She laughed.

"What counts as an emergency in your books?" He asked.

"Psycho Ex-Boyfriends." Her tone was so serious that Jonathan didn't know if she was joking around or not. He decided that silence was the best answer here.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

To Jonathan's extreme surprise, the inside of the bar was actually quite pleasant. The walls were a dark rich color, with only a few lights dimly illuminating the room. The main focus point of the room was a large stage on the far wall, with only a piano and Microphone in the center.

The bar was small, but cozy, consisting of six stools, three of which were already occupied.

"Just give me a few minutes, okay?" Katherine said, pushing Jonathan in the direction of an empty table.

"Just wait here." She told him, turning towards the Bar's back room, Jonathan figured it was the manager's room. Katherine paused. Turning, she smiled at him.

"Don't kill anyone while I'm gone, kay?" She asked. Jonathan smiled faintly.

"I make no promises."

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

After just about fifteen minutes had elapsed, Katherine emerged from the Manager's office. She walked back over to Jonathan's table, wiping invisible sweat off of her forehead.

"_Whew!"_ She said. "That was the most intense conversation I've ever had with a boss of mine" Then she laughed quietly.

"What did you tell him?" He asked.

"Oh. I simply told him that I was quitting my job to go join a masked psychopath who spends his time injecting people with some drug that makes them wig out. _What the hell do you think I told him?_" She laughed louder this time, "I told him that I got offered a position somewhere else. _Duh_."

"Oh."

"Did you honestly think that I would say something that _stupid?_" She asked, and then paused. "Don't answer that." She said quickly, sitting down beside Jonathan.

"Oh! I just remembered…" Katherine said, standing back up, "I forgot to go clean out my locker. I'll be right back and then we can leave, okay?" Jonathan nodded.

X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.X.

After about five more minutes of waiting, Katherine walked back over to the table, a few notebooks and sparse papers tucked under her arm.

"Ready?" She asked, smiling.

"Yes, are you sure you have everything now?" He asked, Katherine just glared playfully in response.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why? Don't like it here?" She asked.

"Not particularity." Jonathan replied.

Just as the two were about to leave, Katherine heard a gruff voice from behind her.

"Kat! _Baby! Where ya been?!_"

Katherine stopped and sighed, not bothering to turn around.

"Hello Frank."

_A/N: Oohh, Chapter one reference!! You know, originally I had Katherine work as a table dancer, but I settled for just a simple waitress. XD Once again, so sorry about the long wait, I'll start getting on top of my updates soon, so don't worry._


End file.
